A filha dos Malfoy
by Rute Riddle
Summary: ...Uma das melhores coisas na vida, são as maravilhosas surpresas que nos reserva. E Elisabeth Malfoy estava prestes a viver essas surpresas! [Ellis Malfoy e Greg Zabini] [Draco e Ginny]


**Short de Rute Riddle**

**Romance**

_**A Filha dos Malfoy**_

_...Uma das melhores coisas na vida, são as maravilhosas surpresas que nos reserva._

Olhou para o papel que tinha colado no livro, o papelinho pequeno com a letra de seu pai. Ele tinha razão, as melhores coisas da vida são as surpresas. E a vida era surpreendente, e ela sabia-o.

Suspirou, fechando o livro e olhando para o céu azul estrelado em seguida. Ficou minutos parada apenas a contemplar o céu estrelado, era algo que gostava de fazer, desde pequena. Lembrava-se bem de ficar deitada horas em cima do peito de seu pai, e olhar as estrelas, enquanto ele lhe contava histórias fantásticas sobre Hogwarts.

Desviou o olhar do céu, abrindo em seguida o livrinho novamente, olhando desta vez para a fotografia que tinha ali. Sua família. Seu orgulho. A Família Malfoy.  
Sim, ela orgulhava-se de ser uma Malfoy, mais propriamente de ser Elisabeth Malfoy, filha de Virgínia e Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy! Seu pai, seu ídolo.

Sorriu. Sua mãe sempre dissera que ela tinha uma relação muito especial com seu pai, dizia ainda que ela gostava mais de seu pai do que dela. Mas sua mãe estava errada. Ela amava os dois, e muito.  
Amava o sorriso de sua mãe, os cozinhados dela, amava sentir a mão dela no seu cabelo antes de dormir. Amava deitar a cabeça no colo dela. Amava-a muito.  
Assim como amava o seu pai. O homem mais belo que ela conhecia. Draco Malfoy tinha 36 anos, era sem dúvida alguma o homem mais poderoso e respeitado da comunidade bruxa. E ela amava o sorriso irónico dele, o olhar gélido e caloroso, a gargalhada dele, o cheiro dele. Amava quando ele cantava para ela e lhe contava histórias.

Ela era uma pessoa feliz. Que amava a vida e sua família. E que desde sempre tivera curiosidade em ir para Hogwarts. Ela sempre soubera que Hogwarts lhe iria proporcionar belos momentos, mas nunca imaginou que fossem tantos.

Tinha 17 anos, e em 7 anos ali ela aprendera muita coisa, fizera muita coisa, mas nada era comparado com o que sentia de momento. Nada era comparado ao sentimento da paixão que sentia.  
E ela nunca se imaginou apaixonar assim. Afinal ela era uma Malfoy, e os Malfoys não são conhecidos pelo amor que têm, mas parece que ela saíra ao seu pai, que fizera tudo por amor. E se deixara apaixonar.

Mas ela. Ela nunca imaginou que se apaixonaria pelo melhor amigo.

"-Ah! Estás aqui." – Disse a voz grossa dele ao seu ouvido num murmúrio.

Elisabeth virou-se contemplando o olhar negro dele.

"-Estava a pensar. A pensar que é quase Natal. E como sempre meus pais vão fazer uma enorme festa de Natal. O que eu simplesmente adoro!"

"-É, eu sei." – Disse ele sentando-se ao lado dela.

O rapaz olhou para a jovem ao seu lado. Era linda. Simplesmente perfeita, e ele sempre o soubera.

O cabelo loiro dela completamente liso chegava-lhe ao fundo das costas. O olhar cinza era simplesmente irresistível. O sorriso irónico típico dos Malfoys deixava-a incrivelmente linda. O corpo pequeno mas bem torneado por baixo do fato dos Slytherin era perfeito.  
Ele amava aquela menina desde sempre. Mas só agora entendera que o sentia por ela não era uma simples amizade forte. Ele era capaz de fazer tudo por ela.

Até enfrentar seu padrinho.

Sim, era capaz de enfrentar Draco Malfoy por ela. Sabia que não era algo fácil, conhecia-o bem. Sabia como ele era super protector com sua filhinha querida. Mas estava na altura de lhe dizer. Iria dizer-lhe na festa do Natal o que sentia por ela.

"-Greg! Zabini, tu estás a ouvir-me?" – perguntou a loira passando com a mão em frente dos olhos dela.

"-Hum…desculpa Ellis estava a pensar numa coisa."

"-E no quê? Posso saber?" – perguntou ela encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Gregory Zabini. Seu melhor amigo desde sempre, afilhado dos seus pais, filho de Luna e Blaise Zabini.

Quem diria que um dia ela iria sentir aquilo por ele? Iria querer contemplar aquele olhar negro? Passar as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos-claros dele? E quem diria que um dia ela iria sentir-se bem nos braços dele?  
Ninguém diria. E ela muito menos.

Moveu-se ligeiramente suspirando. Greg apertou-a pela cintura e murmurou:

"-Está na hora de dizer-mos ao teu pai."

Ellis afastou-se dele rapidamente, olhando-o assustada. Dizer ao seu pai que namorava. Não! Não podiam, ele iria ficar furioso. Ela conhecia-o bem, e apesar de ter 17 anos, seu pai ainda achava que ela era uma criança.

Não. Ela tinha que o preparar primeiro. Ela precisa da ajuda de sua mãe. Não podia dizer logo a ele que estava a namorar. Apenas não podia.

"-Não. Não vamos dizer ainda. Deixa-me fazer as coisas à minha maneira. Deixa-me pedir ajuda à minha mãe. Está bem Greg?"

"-Achas que é o melhor? Eu posso ir lá e dizer-lhe."

"-Tu fazias isso? Tu eras capaz de ir ter com o meu pai e dizer-lhe que namorávamos? Mesmo sabendo que ele iria odiar a novidade e possivelmente gritaria contigo e te ameaçaria?"

"-Sim, eu fazia isso Elisabeth."

A loira sorriu, passando com a mão na face do namorado, antes de juntar os lábios delicadamente, para um beijo suave. Em seguida deixou-se ser abraçada novamente por ele, ficando ali, segura nos braços dele durante minutos.

--//--

"-Matthew Weasley Malfoy! Pára de correr. É hora de ires para a cama." – Disse a voz de Draco no meio do corredor.

O menino ruivo de 10 anos parou de correr, reconhecendo o timbre chateado que a voz do pai tinha. E seu pai chateado não era algo que ele gostava de enfrentar.

"-Já passa das 10 da noite filho, é hora de ires dormir." – Disse ele pousando a mão na cabeça do filho.

"-Mas pais…."

"-Não há mas nem meio mas meu menino, é hora de ir para cama."

Matthew olhou para o pai, e Draco por segundos esteve tentado a deixá-lo de pé mais um bocado. Afinal ele não conseguia dizer que não aquele olhar cinzento acastanhado do filho. Não conseguia resistir aquele beicinho que seus filhos faziam, igual ao de Virgínia. Não era capaz.

"-Príncipe teu pai está certo, já é tarde." – Disse Virgínia aparecendo ao pé do filho e do marido.

"-Ouviste a tua mãe. E já sabes, não se pode contrariar uma mulher grávida." – Disse Draco sorrindo olhando para o ventre enorme da mulher.

"-Sim, eu sei. Então, boa noite." – Disse ele dando um beijo na mãe e outro no pai.

Draco pegou na mão da esposa, vendo o filho ir até ao quarto e fechar a porta. Em seguida sorriu, olhando-a e dizendo:

"-Obrigado. Estava quase a deixá-lo ficar acordado."

Virgínia riu, dando um beijo nos lábios do marido.

"-Eu calculei. Não resistes ao beicinho que teu filho faz, pois não?"

"-Não é só ele que o faz. Tu também o fazes, Elisabeth também o faz. E não, eu não resisto." – Murmurou enlaçando a mulher pela cintura, caminhando com ela até ao quarto. – "E como estão os gémeos?" – perguntou ao ouvido dela, passando com a mão no ventre de praticamente de 9 meses da ruiva.

"-Bem. Quase, quase a nascer."

"-Vamos ter o melhor presente de Natal das nossas vidas, não é?"

Ela riu, virando-se para o marido.

Amava aquele homem mais que qualquer coisa. Amava-o desde os seus 16 anos, desde o seu 6º ano em Hogwarts. Não sabia explicar como tudo acontecera, mas a verdade é que o sorriso irónico dele, a voz arrastada, o porte musculado, o cabelo loiro e sedoso, o olhar cinza e gelado a conquistaram. Conquistaram-na de uma maneira tão grande, que ela passou alguns meses a suspirar por ele.

Até que um dia eles foram um contra o outro na biblioteca.

Sorriu levemente, lembrando-se desse dia

Flashback:

"_-Vê lá por onde andas Weasley." – Disse ele vendo a ruiva caída no chão._

_A ruiva olhou-o e Draco estava pronto para a ouvir retrucar. Era o que todos os Weasleys faziam, chamavam-no doninha, Slytherin nojento, imbecil e convencido. Era isso que esperava, mas isso nunca veio._

_A ruiva levantou-se e olhou-o uma vez antes de corar levemente e virar costas, afastando-se dele._

_Draco ficou parado alguns segundos, sentindo o coração bater forte. O olhar dela não saia da sua mente há várias semanas, e ele não entendia o que é que aquela ruiva tinha de tão especial. Era apenas um olhar castanho e meigo. Um sorriso doce. E uma voz que estranhamente o arrepiava._

_Passou com as mãos no cabelo antes de seguir o mesmo caminho que ela._

_Zabini dizia que ele estava apaixonado. Mas como poderia estar apaixonado por uma jovem com quem nunca tivera nada. Nem um beijo, nem um momento intimo, nada._

_Parou atrás dela, e viu quando ela olhou para trás. A ruiva levantou-se da cadeira e Draco sem pensar duas vezes colou os lábios aos dela._

_Era um beijo diferente, e se antes ele sentia o coração acelerado, naquele momento ele estava a mil à hora. Apertou-a contra si, e quando deu por si já sabia o que sentia. E o Zabini estava certo. Estava apaixonado por aquela ruiva._

Fim do flashback

"-Qual é a piada ruiva?" – perguntou vendo o sorriso dela.

"-Estava apenas a lembrar-me do nosso primeiro beijo."

Draco riu, deitando-se na cama, puxando a mulher. Ela deitou-se ao seu lado, e ele aninhou-a nos seus braços como sempre fazia.

"-Nunca mais é amanhã. Tenho saudades da Elisabeth."

"-Tem calma amor, amanhã ela já estará em casa."

"-Sim, eu sei." – Murmurou olhando para o ventre dela.

Gémeos! Eles iam ter gémeos. Lembrava-se bem de como ficara quando soubera que eles iam ser pais novamente. Não fora algo planeado. Na realidade depois de Matthew eles tinham concordado em não ter mais filhos. Dois chegavam. Elisabeth e Matthew eram o suficiente. Mas há meses atrás ela dissera-lhe que estava grávida novamente. E ele sentiu-se fantasticamente feliz.

Quando jovem nunca imaginou ter filhos. Se tivesse seria um, um herdeiro para apenas dar continuidade à família Malfoy. Mas agora sabia, que ter filhos com a mulher que se ama é algo incrivelmente óptimo. Ser pai, é um dos melhores sentimentos da vida.

Sentiu a mulher respirar levemente e viu que ela tinha adormecido. Sorriu, dando um beijo na testa dela e adormecendo em seguida.

--//--

Acordou cedo. Muito cedo mesmo. O que não era normal, mas ela estava nervosa e não conseguia dormir nem mais um minuto. Nervosa e ansiosa. Queria tanto voltar para casa, ir ter com sua mãe, e ver sua barriga enorme, aturar seu irmão Matthew que estava na idade de ser irritante para com ela, e ir ter com seu pai.

Seu pai! Ela tinha que lhe dizer mais cedo ou mais tarde sobre o seu namoro com Greg. Mas se tivesse que escolher, ela preferia que fosse mais tarde.

Olhou para o relógio. Quase 7 da manhã, e as carruagens que os iam levar até ao expresso só saiam de Hogwarts às 9 da manhã.

Suspirou levemente, tentando acalmar-se. Precisava estar calma quando visse seu pai, ou ele iria desconfiar. Ele era bom nisso, a perceber quando algo não estava bem.  
Calma! Teria que estar calma. E para isso ela tinha que tomar um banho longo, cheio de sais. E era isso que ia fazer.

Levantou-se no mesmo segundo, e caminhou lentamente até à casa de banho.

….

Apertou a gravata verde, deixando-a impecavelmente direita. Olhou-se ao espelho e fez uma trança enorme no cabelo, logo em seguida pegou na sua mochila e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas até entrar na sala comum dos Slytherin e encontrar o namorado.

"-Bom dia Greg!" – disse ela sorrindo, dando um beijo nos lábios dele. Um beijo bem rápido, quando mais tempo passassem despercebidos melhor, mais hipóteses tinham de Draco não descobrir.

"-Bom dia Ellis. Pronta para voltar para casa?"

"-Claro que sim. Uma semana em casa, vai saber mesmo bem. E amanhã é véspera de Natal. Estou ansiosa."

Gregory riu, ela parecia uma criança pequena quando o assunto era presentes. Segundo o pai dela, nesse caso Ellis era como Virgínia, louca por presentes.

"-Vamos embora. As carruagens devem de estar a chegar." – Disse Greg pegando na mão nela.

Elisabeth apenas sorriu, sendo em seguida puxada pelo namorado, e saindo da sala comum.

…

"-Olá Zabini, Elisabeth."

"-Olá James tudo bem?" – perguntou a loira sorrindo.

"-Potter." – Resmungou Greg, passando com o braço propositadamente pela cintura da namorada, apertando-a contra o seu corpo.

Elisabeth sorriu levemente. Sabia o quanto o namorado não gostava do Potter. Assim como conhecia o ódio que seu pai tinha pelo pai do Potter, e vice – versa.

Não era que ela gostasse muito do Potter, mas sua mãe gostava dele, assim como gostava de Harry Potter, o que deixava seu pai possesso.  
Era apenas por sua mãe que ela era simpática para com James Potter, mesmo porque lá no fundo odiava o seu sentido de herói e de perfeito amigo. Pior! Odiava o facto de ele andar sempre atrás dela.

"-Então Potter, onde vais passar o Natal? Com o papá Potter? Ou com a mamã Patil?" – perguntou Gregory.

Ellis deu-lhe uma cotovelada, o namorado não devia de falar aquilo. Todas as pessoas sabiam que os pais do James estavam separados a alguns anos, mas isso não queria dizer que seu namorado mandasse aquelas bocas foleiras.

"-Vou passá-lo com o meu pai. E em casa da Elisabeth. Nós fomos convidados pela mãe dela."

Greg apertou a namorada olhando irritado para o moreno que sorria feliz. Ellis apenas rodou os olhos nas órbitas, antes de entrar no expresso que a ia levar até King Cross.  
Procurou uma cabine vazia onde se sentou com o namorado. Greg sentou-se à frente dela com cara emburrada o que fez a ruiva suspirar cansada.

"-O que foi Zabini?"

"-O Potter vai passar o Natal em tua casa."

"-Assim como tu. Tu sabes, o pai dele é amigo da minha mãe. É normal, ela convidá-lo, o que deve de ter deixado o meu pai irritado por dias." – Disse ela rindo, imaginando seu pai.

"-Teu pai e meu pai é que têm razão, os Potters não prestam." – Murmurou Greg, olhando para a janela.

"-Ouve, a viagem até casa é longa, não vamos torná-la ainda mais longa. Não vais ficar assim a viagem toda, pois não?"

Greg apenas a olhou o que a fez sorrir e levantar-se. Por segundos ela apenas olhou para a janela vendo os prados tingidos de branco passarem a grande velocidade. Em seguida sentou-se no colo do moreno e sorriu, sentindo o braço dele passar pela sua cintura, segurando-a.

"-Tens razão não vamos passar a viagem assim, vamos torná-la agradável, para parecer mais curta."

A loira riu, antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

Afinal, a viagem não iria ser longa não, eles sabiam como a tornar mais rápida, muito mais rápida.

….

"-Uma semana sem te beijar." – Murmurou assim que o expresso parou.

Elisabeth sorriu, beijando-o rapidamente.

"-Passa rápido amor, vais ver."

Ele sorriu, antes de se levantar e sair da cabine. Assim que o fez viu James Potter e Robert Weasley ao pé de si.

"-Olá priminho." – Disse Elisabeth abraçando o ruivo.

Robert tinha a mesma idade que ela, e que James, e que Greg, e era filho de seu tio Ron e sua tia Hermione.

"-Oi priminha."

A loira sorriu, despedindo-se em seguida dele e de James, antes de sair do expresso com o namorado no seu encalço.

Não foi difícil encontrar seu pai. Ele estava vestido todo de preto, como sempre, e encontrava-se encostado a um dos pilares da estação.

Sorriu, antes de caminhar até ele e se pendurar no seu pescoço.

"-Olá princesa." – Murmurou Draco ao seu ouvido, apertando-a pela cintura.

"-Oi pai, estava com tantas saudades."

"-Também eu princesa, também eu."

A loira afastou-se do abraço olhando em seguida para seu padrinho Blaise que sorria.

"-Olá."

"-Olá Ellis."

"-Bem, vamos para casa. Zabini, amanhã vais à festa não, vais?"

"-Claro que sim, nós estaremos lá." – Disse Blaise pousando a mão no ombro do filho.

"-Certo. Até amanhã então."

Elisabeth sorriu olhando para o namorado, que lhe piscou o olho antes de aparatar com seu pai.

"-Nossa vez. Vamos para casa. Tua mãe está cheia de saudades, assim como o teu irmão."

"-Oh, também tenho saudades desse pestinha." – Murmurou ela fazendo seu pai rir, antes de aparatar.

….

"-Cheguei." – Disse aparantando na sala, ouvindo seu pai aparatar logo em seguida.

Segundos depois a porta da sala era aberta e Ellis via seu irmão caminhar até ela.

"-Oi Matthew."

O ruivo apenas sorriu, antes de lhe dar um beijo na face.

Elisabeth sorriu ao seu irmão, e logo depois viu sua mãe aparecer na sala. Correu até ela, abraçando-a.

"-Tinha tantas saudades mãe."

"-Também estava cheia de saudades tuas filha." – Disse Virgínia, sorrindo.

"-E como estão os gémeos? Têm-se portado bem?"

"-Melhor que tu na altura, que te fartavas de dar pontapés e não me deixavas dormir. Eles são mais calmos." – Respondeu Ginny fazendo a filha rir. – "Mas eu quero saber novidades. Como vão as coisas em Hogwarts?"

"-Óptimas mãe. Muito bem mesmo." – Disse ela sorrindo.

Virgínia conhecia aquele sorriso. Era o mesmo sorriso que Draco tinha quando estava incrivelmente feliz. Ela só não sabia o motivo que fazia a sua filha tão feliz, mas tinha a certeza que ia descobrir bem depressa.

"-Minhas malas pai?" – perguntou vendo que suas malas não estavam ali na sala.

"-Pedi aos elfos para tas levarem para o quarto." – Respondeu ele sentando-se no chão, para jogar xadrez bruxo com o filho.

Ellis sorriu saindo da sala em seguida e subindo as escadas, indo até ao seu quarto.

…

"-Entra." – Disse ouvindo alguém bater à porta.

"-Queres ajuda filha?"

"-Não mãe, já arrumei tudo. Obrigada." – Disse sorrindo.

Virgínia caminhou até à cama da filha e sentou-se lentamente, olhando para a loira que parou à sua frente. A ruiva viu sua filha torcer as mãos e balançar-se para a frente e para trás. Conhecia aquele movimento, era o mesmo que ela fazia quando queria dizer algo e não era capaz.

"-O que se passa filha?"

"-Eu…tenho uma coisa a te dizer…mas tens que prometer que não vais contar ao pai!"

"-Eu não tenho segredos para com o teu pai."

"-Eu sei, mas quero ser eu a dizer-lhe, mas primeiro quero prepará-lo."

"-É alguma coisa grave? Alguma coisa da escola?"

"-Não mãe…. Não é grave, mas o pai vai fazer um drama quando souber."

"-Ah! Tens um namorado não é?"

"-Com…como sabes?" – perguntou ela olhando para a sua mãe que sorriu.

"-Querida, estás na idade de ter um namorado. Com a tua idade eu e teu pai já namorávamos. Mas isso não interessa agora. Quem é ele? Eu conheço?"

"-Sim, tu conheces ele muito bem."

"-Hum….bem…só espero que não seja o James, o teu pai iria ter um colapso!"

Elisabeth riu, sabendo que era verdade.

"-Não, não é o James. Ele bem gostava, mas eu não gosto dele, só o aturo porque tu gostas do tio Harry. Mas não é o James!"

"-Não, claro que não é. Tu és como o teu pai, não gostas dos Potters. E eu tenho a certeza que sei quem é."

"-Tens?"

"-Gregory Zabini, não é?"

A loira ficou levemente corada, fazendo a mãe sorrir, e pegar na mão dela, sentando a filha ao seu lado.

"-Estou muito feliz por ti, o Greg é um rapaz fantástico. Mas teu pai vai descobrir querida, tu tens que lhe dizer o quanto antes. Sabes que se ele descobre sem ser por ti, ele vai ficar magoado."

"-Eu sei mãe, mas tenho medo. Ele é muito protector. Ele ainda pensa que eu sou uma menina pequenina."

"-Teu pai vai sempre achar isso. Mas se quiseres eu ajudo-te."

"-Sério mãe? Isso seria óptimo."

"-Claro. Eu ainda me lembro como fiquei quando decidi contar ao meu pai sobre o meu namoro com Draco. Minha mãe foi uma ajuda preciosa, e eu sabia que este dia iria chegar."

Elisabeth sorriu, abraçando a mãe.

"-Obrigada mãe, és uma querida."

"-Eu sei."

"-E muito convencida Sra. Malfoy."

"-Oh, são muitos anos de convivência com o teu pai."

Ellis riu, dando um beijo na mãe.

Metade do plano já estava. Agora com a ajuda de sua mãe, era só esperar pelo momento indicado para contar ao seu pai. E ela esperava que esse momento chegasse depressa.

….

"-Draco, querido. Minha mãe amanhã vem para cá cedo, ela diz que eu não posso fazer as coisas, sozinha, por cauda da gravidez avançada." – Disse Ginny a meio do almoço.

"-Tua mãe tem razão. Não podes, mas nós também podemos ajudar certo?"

"-Claro amor, vocês ajudam sempre no Natal, a festa não seria a mesma se vocês não ajudassem nos preparativos." – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

"-Eu quero ajudar a montar a árvore. É minha vez de pôr a estrela no cimo, o ano passado foi a Ellis, este ano, sou eu." – Disse Matthew fazendo sua mãe sorrir.

"-Tudo bem pestinha, podes ser tu a meter a estrela. Mas a mesa fica para eu arranjar. A avó Narcisa ensinou-me a fazer a mesa perfeita para festas." – Disse Ellis orgulhosa.

"-É, minha mãe sempre teve imenso jeito para isso. Por falar nela, ela disse que vinha amanhã depois de almoço." – Disse Draco.

"-Mãe, é verdade que o tio Harry e o James também vêm?" – perguntou Ellis, fazendo seu pai engasgar.

"-Como? Tu convidaste o Potter e o seu filho?" – perguntou Draco olhando incrédulo para a mulher.

"-Bem, eles iam passar o Natal sozinhos, já que minha família vem cá toda. Então, eu achei que devia de os convidar." – Respondeu Ginny encarando o marido.

"-Mas podias ter-me dito certo?"

"-Draco, tu disseste que os convites ficavam por minha conta."

"-Sim, mas é o Potter. Gostava que me tivesses dito." – Murmurou ele irritado.

Elisabeth e Matthew olharam um para o outro e em seguida olharam para os pais.

"-É melhor irmos." – Murmurou a loira para o irmão que apenas concordou.

Ambos se levantaram em seguida silenciosamente e saíram da sala, sem os pais notarem.

"-Para a próxima, eu digo-te. Mas para a próxima mostra-te mais interessado na festa."

"-Não digas que eu não estou interessado na festa! Eu estou, sabes bem que sim."

"-Ah Draco, eu sabia que se te dissesse tu irias fazer drama."

"-Drama? Eu não estou a fazer drama nenhum. Apenas não gosto do Potter, não gosto da maneira como ele te trata, como ele te olha."

Ginny sorriu levemente, fazendo o marido suspirar.

Ela levantou-se e sentou-se nas pernas dele. Draco beijou-lhe a curvatura do pescoço e em seguida ouviu-a murmurar:

"-Adoro quando ficas com ciúmes. Ficas tão fofo."

"-Eu não tenho ciúmes, apenas não gosto do Potter."

"-Não gostas da maneira como ele me trata, como ele me olha. Chamo a isso ciúme."

Draco riu, acabando por beijar a mulher.

….

Abriu a porta do quarto sorrindo. Mais uma vez seu pai demonstrava o tremendo ciúme que sentia do Potter. Era incrível, ele sempre iria sentir ciúmes de Harry, apesar de Ellis saber que sua mãe nunca trocaria seu pai por ninguém, e muito menos por Harry Potter. E seu pai também sabia isso. Mas ele sempre iria sentir ciúmes dele.

Fechou a porta e encostou-se a ela suspirando, olhando para a cama, onde estava uma coruja branca amarelada. Conhecia aquela coruja, era a de Gregory.

Quase correu até à coruja, e em meio segundo estava deitada em cima da cama, com a barriga para baixo a ler a carta.

_Oi Ellis_

_Eu não resisto a escrever-te. Sei que nos vimos de manhã, mas estou cheio de saudades tuas, mas é normal, afinal há 2 meses que nós não passávamos tanto tempo afastados. Tenho saudades tuas, nunca mais é amanhã para eu ir aí para casa.  
__Como está tudo ai em casa? Falaste com a tua mãe sobre nós? O que é que ela disse?_

_Muitos beijos do Greg_

Sorriu levemente. Também sentia saudades dele. Era incrível como sentia a falta dele. Nem 4 horas tinham passado desde que estivera com ele a última vez, e já queria voltar a vê-lo.

Nunca imaginou sentir saudades de um rapaz tão facilmente.

"-De quem é a carta?" – perguntou a voz de Matt ao seu lado, fazendo com que ela saltasse de susto.

"-Seu idiota, sai daqui. Não sabes bater antes de entrar não?" – perguntou ela irritada, escondendo a carta do olhar curioso do eu irmão.

"-Oh a Ellis tem um namorado. A Ellis tem um namorado."

"-Cala-te idiota."

"-O pai vai adorar saber." – Disse ele.

"-NÃO!" – gritou, correndo até à porta não deixando o irmão passar.

"-Não queres que eu conte ao pai?"

"-Não! Ouve maninho, não podes contar ao pai."

"-Com uma condição!"

"-Qualquer coisa." – Disse ela desesperada.

"-Quero um sorvete de gelado e uma tablete de chocolate. Aquela gigante em que o chocolate tem recheio de amêndoa."

"-Mas, é tão cara."

"-Ok! Eu digo ao pai."

"-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou mandar uma coruja com o dinheiro e o pedido da tablete para a loja de Hogsmeade."

"-E vais levar-me à sorveteria, agora. Quero um sorvete de gelado como sobremesa. Se não vou dizer ao pai."

"-De certeza que serás Slytherin. Tens carinha de anjo, mas um espírito de demónio pequenino. Serás mesmo dos Slytherin."

"-E, tu e o pai ficarão muito orgulhosos."

Elisabeth sorriu, antes de mandar o pedido da tablete pela sua coruja. Em seguida dobrou a carta do namorado e enfiou-a no bolso, guardando-a muito bem. Não podia haver fuga de informação.

…

"-Hum….pai! Mãe!" – chamou Ellis entrando na sala e vendo seus pais a beijarem-se.

Draco afastou os lábios da mulher encarando os dois filhos que os olhavam.

"-Sim?"

"-Nós vamos à sorveteria do fundo da rua. Comer gelado. Está bem?"

"-Está certo Ellis, mas toma conta do teu irmão."

"-Eu já não sou uma criança." – Resmungou Matthew.

"-Sim, eu sei filho, mas mesmo assim a tua irmã tem que tomar conta de ti."

"-Ah pai não te preocupes. Anda Matt." – Disse a loira puxando o irmão pela mão, e saindo da sala em seguida.

"-Hum….eles escondem-nos algo." – Murmurou Draco assim que os filhos saíram da sala.

Virgínia riu antes de voltar a beijar o marido, como faziam antes de serem interrompidos.

….

"-Agora livra-te de contar ao pai." – Disse Ellis enquanto seu irmão comia o gelado de morango alegremente.

Matthew olhou-a e deu um sorriso trocista que fez com que ela suspirasse. Seu irmão conseguia sempre obter os seus objectivos. Sua mãe dizia que ele saia muito ao pai, e muito aos tios, em especial a Fred e George. E combinar Draco Malfoy e Fred e George Weasley, era algo explosivo.

"-Descansa, eu não digo ao pai, não abro boca. Mas quem é ele?"

"-Não tens nada a ver com isso." – Resmungou.

Matt encolheu os ombros e em seguida disse:

"-Eu sei que é o Greg. Bem via a maneira como tu e ele andavam, sempre juntinhos e a cochichar."

A loira arregalou os olhos. Mas seria possível que até seu irmão de 10 anos se apercebesse? Eles eram assim tão transparentes? Pior, ela era assim tão transparente?

"-Não olhes para mim assim maninha. Eu bem vi no Verão. Vocês estavam sempre juntos, sempre aos segredinhos. Ora, era bem visível que gostavam um do outro."

"-Mas afinal, que coisas andas tu a ver? Só tens 10 anos, não devias de saber destas coisas."

"-Sim, só tenho 10 anos, mas lembra-te, a mãe e o pai sempre disseram que eu sou muito inteligente para a minha idade."

"-É, eu sei." – Concordou ela. – "Mas agora que já sabes tudo o que querias, será que podíamos ir para casa? Tenho uma carta para mandar."

"-Cartinha para o namorado." – Disse ele ironicamente.

"-Cala-te Matt."

Ele gargalhou antes de acabar de comer seu sorvete, e se levantar.

Minutos depois ambos entravam em casa.

….

_Oi Greg_

_Também estou cheia de saudades tuas. Muitas mesmo, não vejo a hora de te ver entrar na minha casa amanhã à tarde.  
__Já contei à minha mãe sim, e ela apoiou-me como eu sempre soube que ela faria. E prometeu ajudar-me com meu pai.  
__Ah! Meu irmão descobriu também, e como sempre ele precisou de pagamento para o seu silêncio. Mas tudo bem, com meu irmão posso eu bem.  
__Espero que contigo esteja tudo bem. _

_Até amanhã Greg_

_Beijos Elisabeth_

Pronto, carta escrita e enviada.

Deixou-se cair para cima da cama ficando virada com as costas para cima. Olhou para o tecto e fechou os olhos.  
Estava a viver no paraíso. Tinha os pais que todas as pessoas podiam desejar, a Mansão mais bela e rica de toda a Grã – Bretanha, tinha tudo o que queria e tinha o melhor namorado do Mundo.

Sim, estava a viver no paraíso. E ela nunca imaginou que o paraíso fosse tão bom.  
Ouviu alguém bater à porta e por isso levantou-se e disse Entre, antes de ver seu pai entrar no quarto.

"-Pai! Sim?"

"-Lembrei de te trazer um pratinho com a laranja cortada como tu gostas." – Respondeu sentando-se ao seu lado na cama. – "Ainda não me contaste nada sobre como estão as coisas lá em Hogwarts."

"-Normais, como sempre. Ganhámos o primeiro jogo contra os Gryffindores. O Potter não apanhou o pomo, como sempre." – Disse ela orgulhosa.

"-Sim, eu sei, uma pessoa da escola escreveu-me a contar."

"-Oh, sério? E o que mais ele disse?"

"-Que tu organizaste uma festa nas masmorras nessa noite, e que conseguiram ir buscar cervejas amanteigadas e Whisky de Fogo a Hogsmeade, e que tu bebeste de mais."

Ellis corou violentamente. Seu pai não devia de saber daquilo, nem ele nem ninguém. Ela embebedara-se naquela noite, e a última coisa que queria era que seus pais descobrissem.

"-Hum…mas foi o Snape que te escreveu?"

"-Na verdade foi Dumbledore. Snape contou-lhe, e Dumbledore achou por bem avisar-me. Veio com o carimbo de Hogwarts e tudo. Tua mãe não sabe, achei melhor falar contigo particularmente."

"-Pai, foi apenas uma vez."

"-Sim, mas excedeste no Whisky de Fogo." – Disse ele.

Ellis não sabia dizer que ele estava zangado ou orgulhoso.

"-E, tu estás desiludido com isso, não é?"

"-Devia sim. Mas não estou. Eu sei o que isso é, eu próprio organizei muitas festas dessas, e eu próprio excedi algumas vezes. Mas espero que não se torne hábito, porque senão da próxima vez terei que dizer à tua mãe, e sabes que ela não vai achar piada nenhuma. Mas agora, é o nosso pequeno segredinho."

"-Descansa não se vai voltar, a repetir, garanto-te." – Assegurou ela sorrindo, e comendo um pedaço da laranja que seu pai lhe trouxera.

"-Bem vou ajudar tua mãe, ela está a começar a pensar nas coisas para amanhã." – Disse minutos depois.

"-Tudo bem." – Murmurou vendo o pai sair do quarto em seguida.

….

Desceu as escadas lentamente, olhando para a revista de decoração que tinha nas mãos. Tinha que escolher uma árvore de Natal, e ainda não tinha conseguido decidir. Entrou na sala vendo seu irmão sentado no sofá a comer a tablete de chocolate que ela lhe dera.

"-Então o chocolatinho é bom?" – perguntou ela fechando a revista e olhando para Matt.

O ruivo virou-se e em seguida sorriu feliz.

"-Agora espero que te lembras, nada de contar." – Disse ela vendo o irmão comer mais um pedaço de chocolate.

"-Não contar o quê Elisabeth?" – perguntou a voz de Draco.

A loira virou-se encarando o pai, que estava a olhá-la com os braços cruzados em frente do peito. Ele encarava-a sem pestanejar, e Ellis sabia que seu pai estava a tentar descobrir o que se passava.

"-Contar que…que….hum…."

"-Que a Ellis tem um gato escondido debaixo da cama." – Disse Matt, fazendo com que a irmã se virasse para ele chocada, e com que Draco abrisse a boca lentamente.

"-Gato?" – indagou Draco depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

"-Sim pai, a Ellis trouxe um gato de Hogwarts. Eu descobri porque ele fugiu para o meu quarto. Está lá agora, podes ir ver. É cinzento-escuro e tem os olhos pretos. Chama-se Lord Tyles." – Respondeu Matt aproximando-se da irmã.

Draco olhou do filho para a filha e em seguida virou costas saindo da sala.

"-Gato?"

"-Safei-te a ti maninha, e a mim. Visto ter trazido o gato ontem para casa e o pai ainda não ter descoberto. Assim foi mais fácil."

"-Tu és uma peste, sabias? Mas ao menos safaste-me. Obrigada." – Disse ela sorrindo, fazendo com que o irmão apenas encolhesse os ombros antes de voltar a comer um pedaço de chocolate.

"-Elisabeth Malfoy chega aqui." – Disse Draco entrando na cozinha e levando o gato nos braços.

Ellis olhou para a mãe que a olhou sem entender, e em seguida sorriu, antes de caminhar até ao pai.

"-É este o gato?"

"-É pai, eu encontrei-o em Hogsmeade, e como não tinha nenhum animal de estimação e sempre quis um, eu trouxe-o."

"-E era isto que o teu irmão não podia contar?"

"-Claro pai, o que mais haveria de ser?"

"-E porquê? É apenas um gato." – Disse ele pousando o gato no chão e olhando para a filha.

"-Bem…eu não sabia como irias reagir."

"-Desde que ele não vá para o meu quarto, não faz mal. Mas de certeza que era isso?"

"-Sim." – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

"-OK. Tudo bem." – Concordou Draco fixando a filha.

Ele não acreditara. Ela tinha a certeza que ele não acreditara no que ela dissera. A certeza absoluta.

Viu seu pai virar costas e sair da cozinha, e em seguida suspirou, virando-se para a sua mãe.

"-O gato era do Matt, não meu."

"-Eu calculei. Mas teu pai vai ter que saber sobre o Greg."

"-Eu sei mãe, eu sei."

"-Bem….vens ajudar-me com o jantar?"

"-Mas porque é que os elfos não fazem isso?"

"-Porque, eu adoro cozinhar." – Respondeu Virgínia fazendo a filha sorrir.

….

Estava sentada no sofá ao lado de seu pai, que lia uns papéis da empresa. Era o momento certo para lhe contar sobre o Greg não era? Tinha que contar mesmo, então porque não contar naquele momento?  
Olhou em volta encontrando sua mãe a olhar para ela. Ellis trincou o lábio inferior e sua mãe apenas disse:

"-Draco…."

"-Sim Virgínia?" – perguntou desviando o olhar das folhas.

"-Hum….qual das árvores escolho?" – perguntou, mostrando o catálogo das árvores de Natal, falhando desastrosamente no seu objectivo.

"-Pensava que a Ellis já tinha escolhido." – Disse ele pegando no catálogo e olhando-o com atenção.

"-Oh, ela ficou indecisa, não foi querida?"

Ellis olhou para a mãe em pânico. Se nem sua mãe tinha coragem para começar o assunto como é que ela ia ter?

"-Gosto desta. É maior, mais imponente. E depois não pode ser pequena, senão vai morrer no canto da sala."

"-É…concordo contigo." – Disse a ruiva tirando o catálogo das mãos do marido.

Elisabeth viu seu pai voltar a analisar as folhas que lia antes e suspirou, olhando de novo para a sua mãe.

"-Draco." – Chamou Virgínia novamente.

"-Sim?"

"-Hum…tu lembraste com…com que idade, eu comecei a namorar contigo?" – perguntou sabendo que fora sem dúvida alguma uma pergunta idiota.

"-Claro, tinhas 16 anos, e então?"

"-Achas que era muito nova?"

O loiro voltou a afastar os olhos das folhas de papel e olhou para a esposa, e depois para a filha, e depois novamente para a esposa.

"-O que me estão a tentar dizer?" – indagou fixando o olhar na filha.

"-Nós? Nada pai, imagina. Eu não sei de nada." – Respondeu a loira levantando-se. – "Está a ficar tarde, e eu tenho sono. Até amanhã."

Deu um beijo ao pai e outro à mãe e saiu da sala quase a correr.  
Abriu a porta do quarto e em seguida correu até à cama, deitando-se de barriga para baixo e agarrando-se à almofada.

Céus! Como iria dizer ao seu pai que namorava com o Greg? Ela não tinha coragem. Sempre que ele a olhava daquela maneira tão fixa ela começava a tremer e a sentir o coração bater forte, e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era mentir e fugir.  
Mas sua mãe estava certa, ela teria que contar. E depressa, afinal não conseguiria aguentar aquela mentira muito mais tempo. Mentir a seu pai era doloroso, muito mesmo.

Suspirou, voltando-se na cama, encarando o tecto.

Estava decidida iria contar. No dia seguinte. Sim, era um bom dia, afinal iria haver uma festa ali, e seu pai não gostava de escândalos. E era Natal. Só boas razões. Certo?

Não importava, ela tinha que contar, e seria durante a Festa de Natal, no dia seguinte.

….

Sua filha escondia-lhe algo, e Virgínia sabia o que era, tinha a certeza.

Odiava segredos, ainda por cima quando era sua própria filha e esposa que os tinham. Mas ele iria descobrir o que elas escondiam, ou não se chamava Draco Malfoy.  
Levantou-se da cama, tendo o máximo de cuidado para não acordar a mulher, e em seguida vestiu o robe negro, antes de sair do quarto. Caminhou silenciosamente pelo corredor escuro, até encontrar a porta do quarto da filha.

Abriu-a lentamente e entrou, encontrando o quarto na penumbra.

"-Greg….Greg….amo-te." – murmurava sua filha durante o sono mexendo-se na cama.

Draco ficou parado no meio do quarto sentindo a cabeça andar à volta. Como assim, ela amava o Greg? E que Greg? O Zabini?

Não, não podia ser, ele não se iria atrever. Sua filha, sua menina, seu bebé. Não o filho do Zabini não iria tocar na sua princesa, nem ele nem nenhum outro homem.  
Engoliu em seco, lutando contra a vontade que tinha de acordar a filha e lhe perguntar que história era aquele de amor. Mas apenas suspirou e em seguida saiu do quarto.

Falaria com ela de manhã. Bem cedo. Oh se falaria!

….

Acordou por causa dos primeiros raios de sol que lhe entravam pela janela. Mas ela tinha fechado os cortinados quando se deitou, não tinha?  
Abriu os olhos vendo que eles estavam totalmente abertos.

"-Mas o que raio…eu fechei-os!" – murmurou sentando-se na cama e esfregando os olhos.

E foi então que o viu. Seu pai. Sentando na poltrona ao lado da sua cama, com os braços cruzados em frente do peito e com cara de poucos amigos.

Ele tinha descoberto.

"-Bom dia pai." – Murmurou sorrindo, sentindo o coração bater forte.

"-Bom dia filha." – Disse ele pausadamente, pausadamente de mais.

"-O que fazes aqui tão cedo?"

"-Queria falar contigo, sobre um assunto no mínimo estranho."

"-Força." – Disse dando um sorriso amarelo, sentindo a garganta secar e o coração bater cada vez mais rápido.

"-Ontem à noite, eu vim aqui ao teu quarto, e ouvi algo bizarro. Ouvi-te a falar durante o sono, como fazes desde pequenina de vez em quando. E ouvi duas palavras. Greg e amo-te. Será que me podes explicar isso princesa?" – perguntou ele calmamente, fixando-a.

"-Eu….eu….eu….eu não sei pai….eu estava a dormir, e sabes que quando dormimos não dizemos coisa com coisa."

"-Hum….bem, eu tenho uma teoria." – Murmurou ele levantando-se. – "Ontem tua mãe perguntou se eu achava que ela tinha começado a namorar comigo muito nova, o que não é uma pergunta normal, e temos que concordar é muito estranha. Depois, percebi que ela me escondia algo, pois quando tu saíste da sala e eu lhe perguntei o porquê da pergunta ela andou com rodeios e não me respondeu. E tua mãe não costuma fazer isso. Por fim oiço tu a dizeres que amas o Greg durante o sono. Então resumindo e concluindo, eu tenho quase a certeza que tu e ele namoram. Não é?"

Elisabeth olhou para o pai em pânico. Conhecia aquele olhar dele, o olhar cinza chumbo. Ciúme, irritação. Tudo junto.

Se dissesse a verdade naquela altura ela tinha seu problema resolvido de uma vez por todas, é claro que seu pai iria barafustar muito e talvez até partir algo, mas no fim não iria haver estragos maiores.

Se mentisse seria pior. Pois ele iria descobrir e depois ai é que ela estaria em muitos maus lençóis.

Estava decidida, iria dizer.

"-Bem…pai eu…"

"-A avó Narcisa chegou." – Disse a voz de Matt abrindo a porta do quarto da irmã, fazendo com que pai e filha se assustassem. – "Ela chegou. E está a perguntar pelos dois."

Draco olhou para a filha e apenas disse:

"-Continuamos a conversa mais logo filha."

Segundos depois Ellis estava sozinha no quarto, sentindo o coração bater forte no peito.

….

Abriu a porta da sala vendo sua avó Narcisa sentada no sofá, em frente dos seus pais. Sorriu, andando rapidamente até à avó e sentando-se ao lado dela.

"-Olá querida." – Disse ela sorrindo.

"-Olá avó. Tinha muitas saudades suas." – Disse Ellis abraçando-a.

"-Também tinha saudades tuas. E trouxe-te uns presentinhos de França. Estão naquele saco, são para ti e para o teu irmão."

Elisabeth sorriu, puxando o saco e começando a tirar os presentes do saco, com a ajuda de seu irmão.  
Arrepiou-se sentindo um olhar cravado nas suas costas, e em seguida virou-se, vendo que seu pai a olhava. Não sabia dizer se ele estava furioso ou não. Não conseguia identificar o que ele sentia naquele momento.

Desviou os olhos do pai e em seguida tentou concentrar-se nos presentes que sua avó lhe trouxera. Mas não era capaz.

"-Draco…o que tanto olhas?" – perguntou Virgínia murmurando ao ouvido do marido.

"-Nada. Mas depois lembra-me eu tenho que falar contigo." – Respondeu ele fixando o olhar no da mulher. – "Mãe, não me tinhas dito que vinhas só depois do almoço?"

"-Sim, mas depois lembrei-me que minha querida nora estava grávida de gémeos e de final de tempo, então vim ver se precisam de ajuda." – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

Draco levantou-se e em seguida ajudou a esposa a se levantar.

"-Eu preciso de falar contigo." – Murmurou ao ouvido da mulher. – "Nós voltamos já."

"-Tudo bem, eu fico aqui com os meus netinhos."

"-Uau uma caixa de pintura." – Disse Ellis olhando para a caixa de maquilhagem que tinha na mão. – "É linda. Completamente."

Draco olhou para filha e em seguida engoliu em seco, antes de caminhar com a esposa para fora da sala.

"-Posso saber o que se passa contigo Draco Malfoy?"

"-Nossa filha tem um namorado, não tem?"

Virgínia olhou para o marido durante segundos sem dizer nada.

"-E se tiver?"

"-Ela é muito nova." – Respondeu ele.

"-Ela tem 17 anos, não é uma criança. Com 17 anos Draco eu fiquei grávida. Lembraste?"

"-O que queres dizer…que ela…tu estás a dizer que….tu…"

"-Calma amor, eu não sei de nada." – Disse a ruiva vendo o marido mais pálido que o normal.

"-Mãe. Pai. Vejam, a avó trouxe-me uma vassoura. O último modelo, vejam só." – Disse a voz de Matt bastante animada ao lado deles. – "Agora pai, tenho a certeza que não me vais ganhar mais nenhuma corrida. Esta vassoura é bem melhor que a tua."

"-É parceiro, bem melhor." – Concordou Draco olhando para o filho.

"-Então, em que é que precisam de ajuda?" – perguntou Narcisa aparecendo ao pé do filho e da nora.

"-Eu e o Matt vamos fazer a árvore de Natal. A Ellis está, encarregue da mesa. E Molly deve de estar a chegar para ajudar Virgínia na cozinha. Se quiseres mãe, podes ajudar a Elisabeth." – Disse Draco sem tirar os olhos da filha.

"-Muito bem. Vamos Ellis, vamos pôr a mesa mais bela de sempre." – Disse Narcisa empolgada, puxando a neta pela mão.

….

"-Avó!" – chamou Ellis enquanto punham a mesa.

"-Diz querida!"

" - Como é que o avô Lucius reagiu quando o pai disse que namorava com minha mãe?"

"-Oh, muito mal. Gritou, barafustou, disse ao teu pai que ele era a vergonha da família, ameaçou deserdá-lo. Mas como sabes ele acabou por morrer com um ataque de coração, mas antes disso, ele conheceu tua mãe, e tenho a certeza que a adorou."

"-O pai não teve medo de lhe contar?"

"-Muito. Mas teu pai sempre foi corajoso, afinal ele é um Malfoy. Mas porque perguntas isso?" – Indagou a loira olhando para a neta com aqueles olhos claros.

"-Nada, não."

"-Tens um namorado e não consegues dizer ao teu pai, não é?"

"-Eu tenho medo da reacção dele."

"-Teu pai adora-te muito. Ele vai ficar irritado é certo, mas vai acabar por te apoiar. Na realidade acho que o problema principal vai ser o ciúme. Afinal, para ele tu serás sempre a sua princesinha pequenina."

"-É…eu sei." – Concordou Ellis suspirando, fazendo sua avó sorrir.

….

Estava no seu quarto olhando-se ao espelho. Estava pronta, completamente arranjada. Então porque continuava ali no quarto? Porque é que ainda não tinha descido até à sala?  
Olhou para o relógio. Eram quase 8 da noite. Sua família já devia de estar toda lá em baixo. Assim como Greg.

Engoliu em seco. Conseguira fugir de seu pai o dia todo graças à sua mãe e à sua avó, mas sabia que não iria conseguir fugir mais. Mas ela também não queria, ela queria contar-lhe logo. Acabar com aquele sentimento de nervosismo.  
Suspirou, fechando os olhos e contando mentalmente até 10. Em seguida olhou-se uma última vez ao espelho e saiu do quarto lentamente.

Assim que chegou ao cimo das escadas viu todos os seus tios parados, a cumprimentar sua mãe.  
Adorava quando a casa se enchia como naquele dia. Adorava todos os seus tios, em especial Fred e George e todas as partidas dele.

"-Ora vejam só se não é a nossa afilhada querida." – Disse Fred sorrindo, e puxando-a para um abraço.

"-Estava com saudades tuas tio Fred."

"-E nós tuas. Não tens aparecido lá na loja."

"-Eu prometo que vou lá depois. Na próxima visita a Hogsmeade não falha." – Disse ela rindo.

Olhou em volta encontrando rapidamente o olhar escuro que procurava. Sorriu levemente, vendo que Greg olhava para ela. Ele sorriu-lhe de volta fazendo-a corar levemente.  
Aproximou-se dele e de seus padrinhos.

"-Olá madrinha." – Cumprimentou sorrindo e abraçando a Luna.

"-Oi querida. Tudo bem?"

"-Sim, óptimo." – Respondeu sorrindo.

"-O jantar está servido." – Disse a voz de sua avó Molly, fazendo com que todos começassem a caminhar até á sala.

"-Estás linda." – Murmurou Greg assim que seus pais saíram de ao pé deles.

"-Tu também não estás mal." – Disse ela sorrindo.

"-Já disseste ao teu pai?"

"-Não. Apenas à minha mãe." – Respondeu ela.

"-Vocês não ouviram? O jantar, está servido!" – disse a voz de Draco ao ouvido da filha, antes de a puxar pelo braço para a sala.

"-Pai!"

"-Shiu….eu ainda não me esqueci da nossa conversa pendente." – Murmurou ele.

"-Olá Malfoy."

"-Potter."

Draco parou de andar, sem soltar a filha. Ficou ali, parado no meio do corredor olhando para o moreno e para o filho deste. Ellis sorriu levemente, por causa do ciúme bobo de seu pai, e do ódio que ele sentia por Harry.

"-Olá Ellis, estás linda." – Disse James.

"-Obrigada James."

"-Hei, respeitinho garoto. É minha filha." – Murmurou Draco ameaçadoramente, puxando a filha mais para si.

Oh sim. Seu pai era muito ciumento, e não só em relação à sua mãe.

"-Pai, nós íamos jantar, lembraste?"

"-Claro princesa. Vamos, antes que eu tenho uma indigestão, ainda antes de começar a comer."

Elisabeth riu levemente, sendo empurrada pelo seu pai até à sala. Sentou-se ao lado de seu irmão e de seu tio Bill, vendo seu pai sentar-se ao lado de sua mãe, e reparando que ele a puxou para bem longe de Harry.  
Seu pai nunca mudaria. E ela sabia que esse era o motivo porque sua mãe o amava tanto.

Olhou para a sua frente, vendo Greg sentar-se. Sorriu-lhe levemente, antes de começar a jantar.

…

Como sempre o jantar fora animado. Mas, não era para menos, estavam sentados há mesa, mais de 20 pessoas, ela tinha a certeza.  
E agora estavam todos de pé no salão de baile, ao pé da árvore, todos esperando a hora de entregar os presentes. E ela não cabia em si de ansiosa. Odiava ter que esperar até à meia-noite, era tão irritante.

Olhou para o relógio novamente, vendo que ainda faltava mais de 20 minutos. Mas será que o tempo não andava depressa não? Parecia que andava mais devagar que o normal.

"-Ansiosa?" – perguntou a voz de James atrás de si.

Ellis saltou levemente, tamanho o susto que apanhou. Virou-se encarando os olhos verdes dele e em seguida sorriu, respondeu:

"-Sim. Quero abrir os meus presentes."

James sorriu e em seguida levou a mão ao bolso, tirando um embrulho pequeno.

Draco encontrava-se encostado à lareira com um copo de vinho na mão, mas não o bebia, olhava para sua filha e para o filho do Potter. Viu o moreno tirar um pequeno embrulho do bolso e entregá-lo a Elisabeth.  
Naquele momento Draco só desejava que se ela namorasse mesmo que não fosse com aquele imbecil. Vendo bem, o Greg até era um bom partido.  
Olhou de relance para o afilhado e viu que ele também olhava para a sua filha e para o Potter, e reparou que ele sentia tanto ódio do moreno, como ele próprio.

Sim. O Zabini até não era um mau partido. Mas não era ele que importava, mas sim o presente que sua filha estava a receber.  
Estreitou os olhos, vendo-a abrir o embrulho e sentiu o ódio ferver nas suas veias quando viu que o embrulho era uma caixinha de veludo com um anel.

"-Uau! É lindo." – Murmurou ela olhando o anel de prata com uma serpente esculpida.

"-Bem sei que namoras com o Zabini. Mas assim que vim esse anel achei que era perfeito para ti. Aceita-o como prova da minha amizade para contigo."

A loira sorriu tentando enfiar o anel no dedo indicador, mas não dava ficava apertado. Sentiu o coração pular vendo que ele apenas lhe servia no dedo anelar. Mas que importava, era um anel de amizade, mais nada.

"-Tira isso, já." – Disse a voz de seu pai atrás de si.

Ele não gritou, nem elevou a voz um decibel. Ele apenas falou pausadamente atrás de si. Seu pai era muito, mas mesmo muito bom a controlar suas emoções.

Virou-se encarando-o e viu que ele estava mais que irritado. Ele estava possesso.

"-Pai…não é o que estás a pensar…"

"-Não interessa o que estou a pensar. Vais tirar esse anel do dedo e é já. Se não for a bem minha menina, será a mal."

"-Não!" – disse ela surpreendendo-se a si mesma.

"-Como?"

"-Eu disse não. Eu não vou tirar o anel do meu dedo porque tu queres. É um presente, e eu aceitei-o."

"-Tu vais tirá-lo Elisabeth Weasley Malfoy, e isto é uma ordem."

"-Eu não sou um elfo doméstico para tu me dares ordens." – Disse ela falando mais alto do que devia.

O salão estava completamente silencioso, naquele momento todos olhavam para pai e filha. Virgínia olhava atentamente para o marido, vendo nele uma expressão zangada, como nunca tinha visto na vida.

"-Tu és minha filha. Eu sou teu pai. E quanto viveres na minha casa vais fazer o que eu digo."

"-Então talvez esteja na hora de eu sair daqui."

"-E posso saber como vais viver? Vais trabalhar é? Tu não sabes fazer nada filha. E se saíres desta casa, podes ter a certeza que a fortuna Malfoy é algo que tu nunca irás ver."

"-Eu não preciso da tua fortuna para nada."

"-Pois está claro, o Potter tem fortuna suficiente não é?"

"-Como? O Potter? Mas…."

"-Pensas que eu sou idiota. Já percebi que namoras com esse aí!" – disse Draco apontando para o moreno.

Nunca tinha elevado a voz a nenhum dos filhos. Nunca precisara, e nunca achara que fosse necessário. Mas naquele momento ele sentia que tinha perdido o controlo completamente.

"-Draco…querido."

"-Deixa-me Virgínia. Eu resolvo isto à minha maneira."

"-Resolves o quê pai?"

"-Tu não vais namorar com o filho do Potter."

"-E porque não? Porque tu não queres? Eu não tenho nada a ver com a disputa entre ti e o tio Harry. Não tenho nada a ver com os ciúmes ridículos que tu sentes dele. Não tenho nada a ver se tu te sentes inseguro por causa dele, com medo que a mãe te largue para ir viver com ele. E sabes, talvez fosse melhor, pois tenho a certeza que ele nunca obrigaria uma filha a fazer algo que ela não quer."

"-O que queres dizer com isso?"

"-Que talvez fosse melhor eu ser filha dele do que tua."

Draco elevou a mão e por pouco não bateu na filha. Sua mão ficou bem perto da face dela, mas ele não lhe tocou.

Baixou a mão e em seguidas disse:

"-Desaparece da minha frente. Agora!" – disse sem olhar para filha.

Ellis sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos. Tinha dito demais, muito mesmo. Tinha acabado de magoar seu pai.  
Mas não conseguiu dizer nada para se redimir. Apenas fez o que ele disse, apenas saiu da sala, correndo até ao seu quarto.

Draco ficou parado no mesmo local, sentindo o coração bater forte no peito. As palavras da filha ecoavam-lhe na cabeça e ele sentia algo que nunca tinha sentido. Sentiu que sua filha não gostava dele.

"-Amor." – Murmurou a voz de Virgínia ao seu lado, envolvendo sua mão na dele.

Ele fixou a mulher e pela primeira vez Virgínia viu o olhar do marido brilhar. Brilhar de lágrimas que ela sabia que nunca iriam cair.

"-Ela não quis dizer aquilo."

"-Não? Mas disse-o, não foi Virgínia?"

A ruiva não disse nada, apenas viu o marido suspirar e caminhar em seguida até ao filho.

"-É hora de abrir os presentes parceiro." – Disse ele ao filho que apenas se encontrava assustado a olhar para ele.

O resto da noite passou rapidamente. Draco ficou sentando no sofá todo o tempo, sem dizer nada, apenas ouvindo uma e outra vez o que a filha lhe dissera.

….

Não sabia, há quanto tempo chorava. Sabia que era há muito. Como ela fora capaz de dizer aquilo ao seu próprio pai? Como tivera coragem de o magoar? Como?  
Ela não percebia porque tinha dito aquilo. Ela devia de ter dito que não namorava com o James e que nunca iria namorar. Devia de ter dito que amava o Greg e mais nada. Mas não! Em vez disso, ela irritara-se com seu pai e dissera o que não devia. Pior, dissera o que não sentia.

Sentia-se um trapo naquele momento. Seu pai devia de estar tão magoado com ela, e ela sabia que a culpa não era dele, era dela. Apenas dela.  
Adormeceu cansada de tanto chorar.

…

A sala estava vazia, apenas Draco continuava ali, sentado no sofá olhando o fogo crepitar na lareira. Virgínia caminhou até ele olhando para o relógio. Eram 3 da manhã.

Sentou-se ao lado dele e assustou-se quando ele deitou a cabeça em cima das pernas dela.

"-Perdi o controlo amor." – Murmurou ele.

"-Tem calma, ela não sente o que disse. Ela ama-te mais que tudo."

"-Parece que ama mais o filhinho do Potter."

"-Não. Ela não gosta dele, são apenas amigos. Não é ele o namorado da tua filha."

Draco elevou-se olhando para a mulher.

"-Não é?"

"-O anel não significava nada, apenas amizade."

Draco suspirou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro da mulher. Sentia-se perdido naquele momento, e a única coisa que queria era o carinho da mulher.

"-E, ela nem recebeu a prenda que lhe compramos." – Murmurou olhando o embrulho na árvore. – "Estava ansioso para lho dar, sabes? Ela pediu tanto por aquela guitarra."

"-Eu sei. Mas dás-lha de manhã, vais ver que ela estará melhor."

Draco deixou-se ficar ali, com a cabeça encostada no ombro da mulher, sentindo a mão dela fazer carinho na sua nuca. Tentando não pensar no que a filha lhe tinha dito.

"-Ai!" – murmurou a mulher minutos depois.

"-O que foi?"

"-Uma contracção. Draco, eles vão nascer, tenho a certeza!"

O loiro levantou-se e em seguida correu até à lareira de modo a chamar o Blaise pela lareira.

….

Acordou a meio da noite, e olhou para o relógio. Ainda não eram 5 da manhã. Mas não tinha sono, não conseguia dormir mais.  
Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, começando a caminhar até à cozinha, para ir beber um copo de leite. Talvez isso a acalmasse. Mas nunca chegou à cozinha, pois ela reparou que a luz da sala estava acesa.

"-Padrinho. Padrinho acorda!" – disse ela abanando Blaise que dormia no seu sofá.

"-Quê? Onde? Ah és tu Ellis."

"-O que fazes aqui?"

"-Tua mãe entrou em trabalho de parto. E teu pai foi com ela para o hospital."

"-Quando?"

"-Há uma hora mais ou menos."

Elisabeth saiu da sala correndo, e subiu as escadas, o mais rápido que conseguiu fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Entrou no quarto e vestiu um casaco.  
Ainda estava com o vestido da festa. Apertou o casaco e em seguida aparatou no hospital.

"-Virgínia Malfoy. Está onde?" – perguntou ela à recepcionista.

"-Piso 4º, quarto 520."

Correu pelas escadas a cima rapidamente, e em seguida correu pelo longo corredor até encontrar seu pai sentado numa das cadeiras com a cabeça tombada para baixo.  
Parou de correr, e ficou ali, parada no meio do corredor, olhando para ele.

Engoliu em seco e em seguida caminhou até ele silenciosamente.

"-Ela está bem, não te preocupes filha." – Disse Draco assim que ela chegou ao pé dele.

"-Como?"

"-Ora és minha filha, sei quando estás ao pé de mim, não preciso de olhar para ti." – Respondeu ele encarando a loira.

Ellis não disse nada, apenas se atirou para o colo do pai e o abraçou com força.

"-Desculpa pai, desculpa mesmo. Eu não queria, não queria dizer aquilo. Eu amo-te pai, muito. E não quero outro pai, nunca quis, e nunca vou querer."

Draco apertou a filha contra si, pousando o queixo no ombro da filha.

"-Está tudo bem princesa, tudo bem."

"-E não é o Potter, eu nunca na minha vida namoraria com ele. É o Greg." – Disse ela olhando para o pai.

"-O Zabini?"

"-Sim. Mas se não quiseres eu falo com ele, e nós damos um tempo."

"-Não. Tu já és crescidinha. E eu tenho é que me habituar que agora há outro homem na tua vida." – Disse ele fazendo a filha sorrir.

"-Mas tu pai, serás para sempre o meu ídolo. E eu vou gostar de ti para sempre."

"-Sr. Malfoy." – Chamou uma enfermeira.

"-Sim?"

"-Sua esposa já teve os bebés. Querem vir vê-los?"

Draco olhou para a filha que apenas sorriu, antes de ela se levantar e entrar no quarto onde a mãe estava.

"-São lindos." – Murmurou ela olhando para o bebé que tinha nos braços.

Era tão pequenino, mas rechonchudo. Tinha o cabelinho muito, mas muito clarinho, e os olhinhos dele apesar de ter uma cor leitosa, ela tinha a certeza que seriam claros.  
Aqueles gémeos seriam a cópia perfeita de Draco Malfoy.

Sem dar por isso Ellis começou a chorar silenciosamente.

"-Filha o que foi?" – perguntou Virgínia notando que a filha chorava.

"-Eu estou feliz. Só isso. Muito feliz." – Respondeu ela olhando para os pais, e vendo seu pai sorrir-lhe, enquanto tinha o outro bebé também no colo. – "Já decidiram os nomes?"

"-Sim. O que estás a segurar é o Frederick. E este menino aqui, é o Richard." – Respondeu Draco olhando para o bebé que tinha adormecido.

"-Adoro os nomes."

"-Mas agora princesa é hora de ires para casa dormir. Voltas logo, com o Matthew." – Disse Draco pousando o filho no berço.

Ellis concordou, passando o Frederick para os braços da mãe, em seguida deu um beijo na face desta e virou-se para o seu pai.  
Draco pousou ambas as mãos na face da filha, de modo a limpar-lhe o rasto que as lágrimas anteriores tinham provocado. Em seguida sorriu, e deu um beijo na testa dela.

"-Eu adoro-te princesa."

"-E eu a ti pai." – Murmurou ela antes de aparatar no seu quarto.

….

Abriu a porta do quarto onde a mãe estava e em seguida Matthew passou por ela a correr, sendo o primeiro a entrar no quarto.  
Ellis apertou a mão do namorado, e em seguida puxou-o para dentro do quarto, vendo em seguida o olhar do pai sobre eles.

"-Bom dia."

"-Olá princesa." – Murmurou Draco levantando-se da cama e caminhando até à filha.

Elisabeth viu o irmão ajoelhado ao lado da mãe, de modo a observar os gémeos que estavam no colo dela. Em seguida fixou o olhar do pai e suspirou antes de dizer:

"-Pai, apresento-te o meu namorado. O Greg." – Disse ela.

Draco sorriu, antes de dizer:

"-Eu diria muito prazer se não te conhecesse tão bem Gregory. Ok, não diria, porque se não te conhecesse não deixaria minha filha namorar contigo."

Ellis riu e em seguida deu um beijo na face do pai.

"-Adoro-te." – Murmurou ela ao ouvido do pai antes de soltar a mão do namorado e caminhar até à cama onde a mãe estava.

"-Tu és o meu afilhado, e eu conheço muito bem os teus pais, e gosto de ti, sabes isso. Mas se fazes algo que magoe a minha filha, eu dou cabo de ti, garanto-te." – Disse Draco olhando para o moreno que apenas sorriu.

"-Eu sei padrinho. Mas eu não vou magoar a Ellis, eu adoro-a muito."

"-Claro que sim, ela é minha filha. É adorável, como eu."

Greg riu, antes de se afastar do padrinho e caminhar até à namorada, de modo a ver os gémeos.  
Draco virou-se de modo a observar sua família. Viu quando a mulher o fixou e apenas sorriu, fazendo-a sorrir também.

--//--

Estava ali, parada ao pé de toda a sua família, com Frederick nos braços, esperando o expresso para Hogwarts.

As férias de Natal tinham acabado e ela ia voltar para a escola. Mas tinha a certeza que aquelas férias tinham sido umas das melhores. Contara ao pai sobre seu namoro, e ele agora apoiava-a e muito. E para além disso, seus irmãos tinham nascido.

O expresso apareceu e ela virou-se de modo a dar o bebé à sua mãe.

"-Bem, vou indo." – Disse ela sorrindo.

"-Olá." – Disse a voz de Greg ao seu ouvido.

"-Oi Greg." – Murmurou ela, dando um beijo na face de Richard.

"-Vamos indo?"

"-Vocês os dois portem-se bem, ouviram meninos?"

"-Sim madrinha, nós portamos." – Respondeu Gregory sorrindo.

Elisabeth sorriu dando um beijo na mãe e outro no irmão. Em seguida parou em frente do pai e sorriu.

"-Vais escrever não vais princesa?"

"-Sim pai. Eu escrevo, como sempre."

Draco passou com os braços em torno da cintura da filha, abraçando-a

"-Até à tua formatura filha."

"-Até."

Minutos depois ela encontrava-se sentada numa cabine vazia, com o seu namorado. Olhou para a janela, vendo sua família. Seus irmãos, sua mãe, e seu pai.  
Sorriu. Se alguém lhe perguntasse o que ela achava que o futuro lhe reservaria ela diria:

"-Vou ser muito feliz. Tenho três irmãos fantásticos, uma mãe maravilhosa, e estou com o homem da minha vida. E para além disso, tenho um pai que sempre me vai apoiar. Um pai que nunca deixará de ser o meu ídolo."

E se ela respondesse isso, ela estaria muito certa. Pois era isso que o futuro lhe reservava. Felicidade.

**Fim**

**N/A: Hum...voltei! Não é uma fic lá muito interessante admito, mas foi escrita para um challenger, e ganhou dois premios especias: Melhor irmão mais novo; Pai mais super protector.  
Espero que tenham gostado...**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!  
JINHOS!!!!**

**Rute Riddle  
13 de Dezembro de 2006**


End file.
